


Needs

by The_dark_side_of_the_sun



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sweet, and nico does as well, levi knows what nico needs, pls don't hate me i'm italian, this is my first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 12:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19504081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_side_of_the_sun/pseuds/The_dark_side_of_the_sun
Summary: this is what my mind thought would happen after the season finale-I’m not moving babe, I’m not going anywhere- he ensured him, before kissing him once again.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys... this is my first work and I really really need your opinions...   
> i just had this thought and I knew i had to write it down in my own language (which is italian) but then I felt like translating it, so that i could share it here...   
> pls pls pls just leave a comment, even a negative one, I really need to know how to improve

Levi was lying with his head on Nico’s legs, and he could feel his hands into his hair. He was breathing deeply, he loved his boyfriend’s scent.

They had been through a lot lately, therefore he couldn’t be more relieved when he saw a smile, shyly coming back onto Nico’s face, after all those weeks he spent in pure apathy. He didn’t really know how to deal with that: he had never experienced the loss of a patient (he was only an intern, after all) but he knew, as soon as he looked at Nico, that it was terrible. He tried to help, he really did. He did everything he could. But every attempt he made was useless. He could see Nico pushing him away, further and further, and it hurt. It bloody did.

That night, when Nico run after him, and called out for him, he missed a beat. Levi let Nico apology, he let him explain and as soon as his eyes met Nico’s, he knew he had forgiven him. Everything he had said, his screams and all the mean things he spit out didn’t really matter anymore. And that was because Nico was standing in front of him, with his heart in his hands and he was begging for help, he was begging him to teach him.

Levi smiled -I..i can help with that- he said, while his hand reached out for Nico’s. 

-Nico- Levi suddenly said pulling himself closer and wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck.

-yes baby- Nico’s answer turned Levi on, so he let his hands slide down towards his boyfriend’s hips.

-I want you- he whispered looking him in the eyes.

Despite him whispering, Nico perfectly heard what he said. He knew they were about to have a day from hell and that the sensible thing to do was cuddle a little bit and get some rest, but Levi was so hot, he had a new sparkle in his eyes, his messy hair and his wet red lips were driving him insane. He pulled his boyfriend closer and whispered to his ear: -you are a fucking work of art babe- just before kissing him. He slightly bit Levi’s lip, holding him by the waist, while he could feel his blood quickly flowing towards his lower abdomen and he knew the same was happening to Levi. 

-not here, sweetheart- he whispered while still holding him tightly -I don’t want your mom to have a bad impression on me, I just met her- he explained, leaving several kisses on Levi’s shoulder, slowly moving towards his neck and eventually kissing his swollen red lips.

Levi seemed to suddenly realize that they were in his mom’s basement and he looked at Nico, silently begging him to find a way out.

-come home with me babe, you can just tell your mom we must come back to the hospital for an emergency... Dunno, car crash? Mass overdose?-

Five minutes later, Levi was walking out from his place, with his backpack filled with the supplies he needed: his scrubs, underwear, his toothbrush, and a pajamas (though he wasn’t sure he would need one) and the ones his mother thought he would need, which obviously turned out to be useless. They got into Nico’s car and left.

Despite him trying to, Nico wasn’t able to keep his hands off Levi. The last time they slept together had been three weeks before, in the small radiology room, so while he was driving, he let his hand slip towards his boyfriend’s thighs, very, very, close to his private parts, and Levi’s moans -oh, those moans- were the most arousing thing he had ever experienced.

-be patient, babe, we’re almost there- Nico’s erection was begging for attention, and he was dying to fuck Levi right there, but he really wanted to give his boyfriend what he deserved, for once. Too many times he had mistreated him, too many times he had been an ass and he wanted to make up for it. He wanted to show Levi how much he loved him, how important he was to him, he wanted to put his favorite love song on and kiss him gently, both wrapped in heavy bedsheets as he loved. He wanted to thank him for everything he had done, so he had to wait. 

As they got out of the car, Nico put his hand on Levi’s waist, pulling him closer and guiding him towards his flat. As soon as Nico closed the door, he looked at his boyfriend, who was so impatient his legs were shaking. He pushed him to the wall and kissed him and when Levi’s arms were tight around his neck, he picked him up, his arm under his knees, and took him to his bedroom, slowly kissing his neck and whispering him how sexy and beautiful he was. 

-Wait for me- he said, leaving a quick kiss on Levi’s lips. When he came back Levi was smiling: he had recognized the song in the background, it was their song.

Nico took his shoes off and joined Levi in his bed. Rain outside was pouring, and Nico made sure his boyfriend was under the blankets, he knew how sensitive to the cold he was. He covered himself too and he pulled himself closer.

Levi’s heart was definitely out of control, he couldn’t resist anymore, he wanted to admire his handsome boyfriend, he wanted to feel his muscles under his fingers, so he took his shirt off, claiming for a kiss. His hands were exploring, touching, feeling every single bit of Nico’s body. Nico pushed him back and quickly undressed him, leaving kisses on his thighs. He then took off his clothes. He knew how important physical contact was to his boyfriend, he knew how much he needed to feel him so close. As soon as Levi wrapped his legs around Nico’s waist, he started caressing his thighs, then his butt, then his back. He kissed him slowly, while Levi’s moans got louder and louder. 

-Nico… Nico… fuck me, please, fuck me now- the urge in his voice turned Nico on to the point he couldn’t keep it anymore, so he carefully entered his boyfriend. He started moving, slowly but vigorously, because that was what Levi liked the most. He wanted to look him in the eyes, he wanted to lock into his mind Levi’s pleasure, he wanted to see him being completely taken over by excitement.

-Levi, I'm burning alive, And I can barely breathe- he whispered to his ear - When you're here with me, when you love me the way you do, when you look at me with those eyes… Fire meet gasoline. Burn with me tonight. Burn for me Levi- his voice was cracked by pleasure. Feeling Levi’s skin all around him was taking him so close.. He wanted to show his feelings to his boyfriend, he wanted him to know, he wanted him to realize what he was doing to him.

Levi’s moans were uncontrollable and he started pulling himself closer, following Nico’s pace. -Oh God.. Nico… I…I am so close- he said moaning. His nails scratching Nico’s back and his lips desperately looking for skin to kiss, bite, suck..

-Burn for me Levi- Nico repeated in a whisper and Levi let himself go. He cummed between their chests, shouting Nico’s name. The older one felt in paradise and he released his orgasm into Levi’s hole holding him tightly and moaning his name. 

-Levi… I love you… I love you so much- Nico said before kissing him softly

-I love you- Levi answered and Nico pulled him closer to his chest, without moving. He knew what his boyfriend was silently asking: -don’t move, stay inside a little longer, don’t leave me- his eyes were begging him, he needed to feel him.

­-I’m not moving babe, I’m not going anywhere- he ensured him, before kissing him once again.


End file.
